soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Lansing
Trevor Lansing is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the father of Ric Lansing, and former fiance of Adela Corinthos. Stephen Macht joined the cast of General Hospital as Trevor Lansing, on August 22, 2007. Fictional character history The character of Trevor Richardson Lansing was first introduced to the audience in 2003 through his son Ric Lansing, when Ric revealed to Sonny Corinthos that he and Sonny are half-brothers. After Sonny's father Mike walked out on Sonny and his mother Adela, Adela began an affair with Trevor, who was married at the time, and became pregnant with Ric. She was his secretary.General Hospital, August 29, 2007. He sent her to live in his vacation home in Martha's Vineyard. Sometime during the pregnancy, Adela fell down the stairs while trying to get little Sonny to wear a jacket. Trevor blames Sonny for the accident and told Ric that Sonny was so jealous that he pushed his mother down the stairs. Soon after Adela gave birth to Ric, Trevor gave Adela an ultimatum: put Sonny up for adoption or give up Trevor and the new baby. Adela chose Sonny and walked out on both Trevor and Ric's lives. Adela was later killed by her future abusive husband Deke Woods. On August 22 2007 Trevor arrived in Port Charles. He is an attorney and the former lover of fashion mogul Kate Howard. After Kate told Trevor about her pending legal woes, Trevor revealed that Ric, the prosecutor pursuing the case against Kate, is his son and promised Kate that he will get Ric off her back. He called his son "a disappointment"stated on air, August 23, 2007.. Sonny, who is now Kate's lover, sees Trevor as a major threat in light of Trevor's connections to Ric and Kate as well as with Anthony Zacchara, who is ostensibly the most powerful mob boss in Manhattan. Indeed, on October 22 2007 it came out that Anthony Zacchara has been insane for years and that it is Trevor who has secretly been the actual head of the organization. Trevor put a hit on Sonny but it failed. He is still very much in love with Kate Howard and hates her being with Sonny. Recently Trevor now works for crazy man Anthony Zacchara and is keeping a wary watch over his children Johnny Zacchara and Claudia Zacchara. Johnny and Claudia hate Trevor and blame him for a lot of their pain and anger towards their father. Trevor has always had a pained relationship with his son, Ric. On March 22nd, 2008, Ric confronted his father about all the pain that he had caused him in the past years when Trevor came for the deeds to the waterfront. Trevor just ignored Ric's pain and asked for the waterfront deeds again. Ric gave them to him, walked over to the fireplace and broke down. Trevor silently exited with Ric watching him go. Who knows if the father and son will ever rebuild their relationship. It was revealed on July 7th, 2008 that he raped/seduced/slept with Claudia Zacchara when she was a teenager. When Anthony walked in, he then shipped Claudia away for sleeping with him. References Category:General Hospital characters